LYRICAL
by Lang-Fa
Summary: The 19 year old Shuichi is on his way to become a star! But before rising he must complete his school life & reach for is diploma. But the thing is that he's failing his English classes, & with out it his lyric won't come out right. So Eri Yuki comes in!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: LYRICAL  
**RATED**: T  
**COUPLE**: ERI YUKI X SHINDO SHUICHI

**Summary**: (Prefer OVA characters) The cheerful 19 year old Shuichi is on his way to become a star! But before rising he must complete his school life and reach for is diploma. But the thing is that he's failing his English classes, and with out it his lyric won't come out write. So that's when the new teacher Eri Yuki comes out! Lots of love, singing, yaoi, and hilarious events.

**Author's note**: Hello everybody! Let me introduce myself to everyone.. I am -Lang-Fa- call me Lang-chan if you wish. I am new to Gravitation fics, since I've been writing CardCaptor Sakura fics whenever I've made myself a account. I'm not famous like some people.. in other words I'm not prefect in my grammars and I'm trying my best to improve more. Please do not ask me to read your stories or one of your opening ideas, I use to read but I quit a long time ago. I'm more a writer than a reader.

This has been my very first Gravitation fic, and my first new story I have posted on I really hope you would enjoy this fic and such.

* * *

**LYRICAL**

**Chapter One-Prologue

* * *

**

_Cherry blossoms bloom in the early awakening of Spring, and as I am one, I hope to one day that I'll be the one that will open up into the rays of light. To bloom in the middle of Spring, to shine under the stars, to be there with you until the end. To be a blooming flower is hard when something else is standing in the way...

* * *

_

It was early in the morning, as the red blaze haired 19 year old tucked his hands into his jean pockets, his right hand then reaching out into his pockets and taking out a mp3 player. His thumb encircled the '+' button and lightly pressed it, his jade eyes taking his eyes off the screen of the mp3 player and tucking it into his pockets again. He stopped near the edge of the street where he waited for the bright lights of the streets would flash to a crimson color.

He beated his head up and down closing his eyes, and waited patiently for the light to turn red, he sung in a low but high mumble, only a few people surrounding him could hear, " 'Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete' " his hands reached out to his head piece and he begun again " 'Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru, Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni' " he opened one of his eyes and started walking behind the crowd of people as the red light had flashed. Closing his eyes once again, Shuichi began again " 'Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi, Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension, Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru.' "

He walked slowly, standing in the middle of te streets, he had deicede to take out his mp3 player to switch to another track, when the lights had instantly flashed green. The cars rushing to their destination, not realizing that Shucich was in the middle of the streets. He stood there like an idiot still skimming through his mp3 player for the right track when a black vehicle has instantly swung his days out. It cause Shuich fall, the car's bumper hitting his knee wincing the pain he felt.

His mp3 player that he dropped on to cement street as different cars ran onto it. Breaking his one and only mp3 player he got, he growled looking up to the black car that caused him an accident. Keeping his green eyes onto the open car window, Shuichi's eyes glared onto his side view of his face; his light tanned skin, blonde ruffled but silky hair, golden fierce orbs, and his lips pulled into a giant frown. He wasn't the only one that wasn't happy. The guy glared back at Shuichi, his eyes glowered into him, making his heart lifting up to a steady beat.

Shuichi, growled once again and quickly gotten up and raced out of the streets, leaving his broken mp3 player behind, his image of the man with blonde hair wouldn't leave his mind. His wrist watch beeped once or twice as it gave him attention. Shuich took a glance at his watch and it read 6:54 it was almost time for class! He had thought alarmed, he ran but almost falling in some ways when he felted the pain of the man's car bumper hitting him. Arriving at Tokyo Entertainment University (TEU) almost in time for his first period, Singing Lessons.

He swatted himself onto the very last row and near the window, not paying attention to his teacher Mr. Exen. He was an Chorus teacher from England and could speak Japanese well but his English accent threw you off a little bit. Shuich stared out the window, eyeing the bright pink cherry blossoms fluttering into the spring breeze. He couldn't get his mind off the man with blonde hair, his mp3 player broken... that mean that he would have to buy another one, his sister wouldn't buy him another one and his parents had been gone since last year.

That means he has to find himself a job! Not only that, he needs a mp3 player but he wanted to live on his own... not with his older sister. Actually, living with a roommate would be fine, as long as it doesn't involve his sister to make him do her duties, or making his life a living hell whenever his mom isn't around. Shuich sighed. Looking out the window and into the parking lot he notice a black car parked in the teachers' space. He didn't move, blink.

But when the teacher had an announcement to make Mr. Exen cleared his throat, "The English teacher, Mrs. Tomohiko had quit her job." this alarmed Shuich, he blurted out "What? Then how am I gonna--" The teacher snapped at the red haired teen and said "Do not interrupt!!" Silencing Shuich once and for all, the teacher continued. "Mrs. Tomohiko has quit because of this school's attendance, the total scores in her classes, the behaviors, and so on. A new teacher from America will replace her, who the teacher is? I do not now, yet." He stare upon Shuich and remain the contrast of their eyes and said "Those who had failed her class will not be moving on their next school year, but will be in the new English teacher's class until you pass the class and the course test."

The teacher's blue eyes lifted his glaze off of Shuichi and continued on his daily routine for the day leaving the topic close. Shuichi sighed and returned to the cherry tree outside, hoping that he wouldn't be put in that class.. but he knew the chances were to 100 percent since he had failed that class already. What was he going to do, now?

* * *

Author's Note: So how did you like it? A short prologue. I'm sorry if the grammar isn't correct or the spelling was spelled wrong or something, but don't mind it. And yes, I like using the character of Gravitation in the OVA version. I think the guys look much better in there. And if you would like to know some stuff about me, ask in the reviews please. I do not post it on my homepage or my page. Ja ne for now!!

-Lang-Fa-

* * *

R&R! 


	2. WOAH IM BORED

**WARNING:** Critizing me will waste your time. you must be a real bitch. I'm no nice one.. ;pp

* * *

The 2nd chap will be up whenever i can upload it, i'll delete this section.

* * *

**I'm really bored.

* * *

**Please review.

* * *


End file.
